


Captain and Knight

by Zero1606



Series: One Hour One Shot [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: With the Calamity gone, Captain Bazz decides his guards need to learn how to face Hylians. Thankfully the hero was willing to lend a hand.
Relationships: Bazz & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: One Hour One Shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201916
Kudos: 9





	Captain and Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot for the collection. Hope you will find some enjoyment with it.

With the end of the Calamity, peace finally returned to Hyrule. A century of constant struggle and conflict, stopped by a knight without memories. Bards all over the country were already hard at work, trying to forge this tale into songs and legends before the information faded into rumours and obscurities.

While most rejoiced, for others it brought boredom and existential doubt. Those that dabbled in the making of weapons or fought for a living soon found themselves facing with the question: “What are we going to do now?” Without an enemy to fight, what good where they?

* * *

A light drizzle was falling from the sky, only a few months ago that would have spelled doom for the domain, but now it wasn’t anything but refreshing. Hatchlings were running over the smooth floors, playing their games, while adults were busy going about their day. It was a sight for sore eyes.

“The delegation from Hyrule is scheduled to arrive first this weekend. I already made sure we got food and lodging prepared for the princess and her advisors.” The voice of his advisor was like a humming in the background at this point. His eyes were too busy taking in the peace his people were experiencing. Memories of before the Calamity were rare and faint, so this might as well be the first peace he himself was experiencing.

Gripping the railing with a hand, the red offering a stark contrast to the glowing blue, he turned to face the much smaller Zora. The quick movement caused his tail to slap against the middle of his back, but more than that, it seemed to have spooked the elder. “Don’t worry too much”, he flashed him a smile. “It will be the first meeting between the races in over a century. I think that fact alone will be enough to keep people from being offended over tiny mistakes. That does not mean however we should be slacking off.” “Yes Sire.”

Turning his head towards the main plaza, he continued. “Just make sure we have the right food for everyone… and enough of it. Sir Link alone can work through several servings and it would reflect badly on us if anyone is left hungry.” A small smile found its way to his face at the thought of the blond. How much the short Hylian had accomplished in such a short time. He truly could understand why his sister had pledged her heart to him.

“Yes Sire, the cooks are already refreshing their knowledge on Hylian, Gerudo and Rito cuisine, while rocks from Death Mountain are on their way for the Goron delegation.”

“Good, good”, his eyes wandered over the plaza. “Make sure the guards get their new uniforms too… speaking of which, where are all our guards? Is there an exercise of meeting I am unaware of?”

The question must have come unexpected to the shorter one, as he hasted over to the railing to peer over it. “No Sire”, he started and began flipping through his notes, “at least if there is, then Captain Bazz did not inform me about it.”

Bringing a hand up to scratch his chin, he mumbled. “That is unlike him.” Turning towards the elder he flashed him a smile. “I will go and see what is going on. Meanwhile you make sure the uniforms are ready. I can’t wait to see how they will look.”

Not waiting for a reply, he was already on his way down the stairs.

* * *

The above-water portion of the guard’s training ground wasn’t much to look at. A small archery range, which admittingly rarely was in use, and a circular platform surrounded by water to train weapon and hand to hand skills.

Quality over quantity appeared to be the Zoran motto, since only a bit more than a dozen armoured heads were poking out of the water, focussing their eyes on the two people on the platform.

One was the captain of the guard; a Zora of average height, with scales black like the water on a moonless night. The other was a known blond Hylian, blue eyes as clear as the ocean on a sunny day.

While Captain Bazz was in his full armour, clutching a spear while having a rarely seen Zoran sword on his hips; our blond Hylian was only in his shorts, with no weapon in sight.

The sight had already caused quite some mumbling between the guards. What was going on? What was the Hylian thinking? Were they going to get paid for the time they are here?

Only as Bazz slammed the point of the spear to the floor, did they get quiet.

“Okay, I know this is a bit of an unusual meeting, not to mention a bit sudden, but it is something important.” His voice easily carried over the noise of the water and managed to catch their attention like a hook caught a fish.

“Many think that with the end of the Calamity, conflict has come to a halt too”, he started walking around the platform, letting his gaze wander over his guards. “But that is merely an illusion, a false peace. Conflict never ends, it will just change form. While monsters are no longer being revived through the blood moon, we will have to face new enemies.”

He took a pause, his eyes locking with one in the crowd.

“The Yiga are still out there and while we are at peace with them, we can’t be naïve enough to believe that there won’t be any attacks from Hylian outlaws or Rito bandits. Now that the big evil is gone, greed and ambition will thrive.”

Turning to face their guest, Bazz took a few steps closer, then cracked a small smile at the Hylian.

“So, we are going to have a few lessons on how to deal with more intelligent and cunning foes in the near future. Thankfully our dear Hero has volunteered to help me with this first demonstration.”

Link returned the smile, then went to bind his hair back into a ponytail while Bazz ended his speech. Many in the crowd started to whisper about how someone without a weapon or protection could prove to be a danger, even if it was the hero.

“Don’t let the fact he is unarmoured and unarmed fool you”, twirling his spear in his fingers he turned towards Link, then slammed it to the ground and raised it in his direction. “There is a reason he was called a wolf back in the day.”

* * *

For a second, neither of them moved, waiting for the other to make the first step. Then it all happened so fast.

One moment, they were each on their side of the ring, then Bazz lunged at the other. The point of his elegant weapon ready to stab the Hylian in the chest.

All Link did was taking a single step to the side and lazily reached for the shaft. Having predicted something like this, Bazz countered by swinging the spear to the side, trying to cut him instead.

A small smile flashed on Link’s face as he ducked out of the way, then used the slippery floor to get to the Zora’s side, aiming a punch to his stomach, just beneath his chest plate. Only a well-timed jump managed to get him out of the way. Sliding over the wet floor to get some distance between them, Bazz took a second to calm his breathing.

He knew the other was good… but he had forgotten how slippery he could be.

Clapping a few times in a mocking fashion, Link tried to bait him into another attack, ready to counter and finally get his hands on one of his weapons. His intentions were so obvious to Bazz, trying to act like he wants his spear, only to make a grab for his sword. But he was no fool.

Instead of going for a jab, he went for a swing this time, the sharp edges of the spear missing Link’s face by only inches as the other fell to his knees and slit into his direction. Lifting one hand from his spear to secure the hilt of his sword, his blood froze as he heard a small whisper. “Predictable.”

Instead of going for the obvious weapon, Link ducked beneath him and delivered an open-palm punch to the butt end of his spear. Not minding as the spike dug slightly into his hand, he forced it to slip from the Zora’s grasp and land on the floor.

Before Bazz had a chance to react, Link was already using him as stepping stool, planting a foot on his back to push himself towards the weapon while forcing the other warrior to the floor.

By the time he had gotten to his feet again, the blond was already twirling the weapon in his hands, inspecting the point with a finger before tracing the edge over his arm, leaving a small cut behind.

Getting annoyed, he unsheathed his sword and ducked under a jab, now trying his best to engage the other in close combat.

Once again, the Champion surprised him.

Ramming the point into the floor behind him, Link used it to vault over the Zora, then delivered a kick straight to his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. Everything went black for a moment and as the light returned to him, he was greeted by worried voices around him.

“Captain Bazz!” “Is he okay?” “You should have been gentler with him!”

Besides his head, his sword was imbedded in the floor and he did not need to move to the other side to feel his spear pressing against his tail. A strong hand reached out to carefully pull him up and as he looked at him, Link offered an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Bazz”, his voice still was weak, not used to being used after over a century of silence, but it felt so good to hear it again.

“It is okay friend, I asked for it.” Feeling his sore chest with a wince, he continued. “However, you are buying me a drink now.” The blond looked confused for a moment, then laughed and pat the Captain on the back, before leading him up towards the Domain proper. Leaving the other guards to clean up behind them. On their way up the stairs, the duo managed to completely ignore the large red Zora looking at them with worry in his eyes.


End file.
